The Journal of Shadow The Magician
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: Cuando María, la dueña del bosque muere, Mephiles se apodera de la llave del corazon del lugar y ahora es el deber de Shadow recuperarla. ¿lo conseguirá?. Fic en colaboracion con Amy Rose 7 -Eli la eriza
1. El viaje da inicio

**MSTH: Hola queridos lectores, aquí los saluda Máster Shadow The Hedgehog y no estoy solo esta vez, me acompaña mi querida y gran amiga de Fanfiction Amy Rose 7. **

**Amy: ¡Hola a todos! soy Amy Rose con ustedes, primero que nada les diré que este es un Fic hecho por máster Shadow aquí presente y por mí, ambos esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**MSTH: Así es, este como había dicho en mi songfic "La Leyenda Del Hada y El Mago", y para los que no lo hayan leído les diré que pasa aquí, este Fic es una especie de pre cuela de ese songfic, y decidí crear este con la ayuda de Amy pues a ella le gusto el songfic y decidí decirle que si quería participar en el ¿Y que creen que dijo?**

**Amy: ¡Acepte gustosa de ayudarlo! Por lo tanto los dos somos los autores de este Fic, a decir verdad me alegra estar trabajando con un gran escritor como Máster Shadow.**

**MSTH: Pues lo mismo digo, me alegra que aceptaras hacer esto conmigo, seguro sin ti no podría hacerlo.**

**Amy: para mí es un placer, ahora solo me queda decir, disfruten de nuestro Fic queridos lectores, matta ne!!!**

**MSTH: Emmm…lo mismo digo yo, ojala disfruten de este Fic al leerlo como Amy y yo lo hicimos al escribirlo, y ambos esperamos sea de su agrado total.**

**Amy: Déjame adivinar, ¿No sabes que dije verdad? matta ne es como decir nos vemos luego en japonés es algo típico para los lectores.**

**MSTH: Pues entonces matta ne jejeje**

**Amy: jijiji**

**The Journal of Shadow The Magician**

**Capitulo 1: El viaje da inicio**

Era un día triste, el sol estaba algo nublado y se sentía un aire de melancolía, las criaturas de aquel bosque encantado se preguntaban por qué, pero ellos no sabían que era por algo que ocurría en aquel castillo que estaba en el centro del lugar, ese... era el hogar de un ser místico y de poderes increíbles, no estaba solo en aquel lugar, era acompañado por una dulce niña de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y vestido celeste, aquel ser estaba recorriendo el bosque por sucesos raros que habían pasado unos minutos atrás, mientras dejaba segura a la niña en aquel castillo o eso creía él, lo que no sabía era que había cometido el error más grande del mundo, de repente mientras paseaba por el bosque vio que una paloma mensajera llega hasta él, pero lo que traía no eran buenas noticias, al leer la carta rápidamente empezó a correr en dirección del castillo, aun sin poder creer lo que leyó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el castillo una figura obscura miraba entre las sombras a la chica, estaba sola y no había nadie con ella, el Mago que la protegía se había ido.

—Este es el momento de llevar a cabo mi plan-Comento para sí mismo ese ser obscuro, se acerco a la joven chica mientras una obscura niebla lo cubría, cuando la pequeña lo volteo a ver, ese ser ya no era él, había cambiado su apariencia, su rostro era uno que la pequeña conocía muy bien.

—Hola Shadow, volviste rápido-Dijo la pequeña mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola María, si he regresado pronto, y te he traído un regalo-Dijo el ser que ahora tenía la forma y voz de Shadow, mientras le daba un frasco color purpura, este despedía un hermoso brillo y un dulce aroma.

— ¿Que es esto Shadow?-Pregunto la joven mientras tomaba el frasco y lo veía con unos ojos brillosos y alegres, el ser solo la vio y con una sonrisa le dijo.

—Es un elixir especial que te ayudara a mejorar tu salud y así puedas recuperarte de todo, se lo compre a un medico brujo, bébelo y te sentirás mejor María-Comento ese ser con una sonrisa, la joven bebió de él con tranquilidad, una vez tomado todo el contenido comenzó a sentirse extraña, de pronto un mareo se apoderó de ella, esta no entendía muy Bien el porqué de esta sensación.

—Shadow... ¿Que es esto? No puede ser una medicina-comentó María aun con su mareo presente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme que entonces fue una mentira lo que el médico brujo me dijo?-mintió con mucha facilidad el impostor.

—Shadow... siento que mis fuerzas se me van, no sé que pueda ocurrir conmigo... pero te entrego la llave del corazón del bosque, cuídalo con tu vida, prométemelo-suplicó la chica sintiendo sus fuerzas irse a cada segundo.

—Te lo prome…-antes de que el impostor pudiera decir algo se abrió la puerta de golpe, era el verdadero Shadow.

—¡María!-exclamó y al notar la presencia de aquel impostor rápidamente dijo-¡Aléjate de ella!

—Lo siento mi querido Shadow pero para ella ya es tarde-dicho esto lanzó una risa malvada mientras se desvanecía llevándose consigo la llave del corazón del bosque dejando al borde de la muerte a la verdadera dueña del lugar.

— ¡María! Resiste por favor, vas a estar bien-Dijo Shadow mientras varias lagrimas le salían de los ojos sin detenerse.

—Shadow, debes de prometerme que recuperaras la llave del corazón del bosque y que cuidaras de ella como de este bosque-Dijo la joven con un tono de voz apenas audible para Shadow

— ¡No digas eso María! Te pondrás mejor-Exclamo Shadow mientras la veía

—Por favor Shadow, prométemelo-Dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente

—Lo prometo María, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperar esa llave, la recuperare y protegeré del bosque de personas como él, nada ni nadie me detendrá en cumplir esta promesa-Dijo Shadow en un tono decidido mientras las lagrimas le cubrían los ojos color carmesí

—Gracias Shadow, se que cumplirás esa promesa, ¿Nunca me defraudarías verdad?-Pregunto la joven con los ojos casi cerrados mientras de estos también salían lagrimas

—Claro que no-Dijo Shadow, la joven solo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y cerró los ojos completamente-¿María? -Pregunto Shadow mientras la movía, pero no hubo respuesta de ella, Shadow levanto su cuerpo mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, la tristeza podía sentirse en todo el bosque, los animales no se sentían tranquilos, incluso se pudieron ver varias creaturas en particular que sentían que algo andaba mal.

-¿Que ocurre maestro?-preguntó una chica a su acompañante el cual miraba al cielo

—Emmm... nada, no es nada-comentó no muy convencido de lo que decía.

Esa noche Shadow se encontraba frente a la cripta o ataúd de cristal en la que había colocado el cuerpo de María, en su corazón aun había tristeza, esa pérdida jamás la podría olvidar, tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de un ser en particular que había irrumpido en su morada.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti-oyó decir, se volteó y allí estaba, era el impostor, solo que esta vez había algo en el que los hacía diferenciarse entre sí, eso era que el tenia betas de color azul, una mirada inquietante y un aura de maldad, era como su alter ego, no sabía que intenciones tenía ni a que se refería con eso de "trato".

— ¿Que clase de trato?-preguntó Shadow mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio

—Yo tengo algo que te interesa, ¿O me equivoco?-Pregunto el sombrío ser mientras lo miraba con una malévola sonrisa y le enseñaba la llave que María le había dado cuando creyó que era el

— ¡Eso no te pertenece! Dámelo ahora-Ordeno Shadow.

— ¡Tú no estás en posición de ordenarme nada ser inferior! Permíteme presentarme-Dicho esto desapareció en una especie de niebla negra y apareció en frente de el- Soy Mephiles, Mephiles The Dark Witch, y lo que quiero de ti Shadow The Magician es que me consigas unos objetos-Dijo mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Objetos?-Pregunto Shadow algo confuso pero sin apartar la mirada de su obscuro invitado

- Así es Shadow, son siete objetos con poderes míticos para ser exactos-Contesto Mephiles

—¿¿Que objetos?-Pregunto mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo pero este se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de el.

—Son siete gemas llamadas esmeraldas del caos, cada una contiene un poder oculto que muy pocos seres conocemos como usarlos, son de diferentes colores, y están dispersas en varios lugares, y donde haya una esmeralda, habrá un ser que este cuidando de ella-Dijo Mephiles mientras se volvía a acercar frente a Shadow.

— ¿Seres? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto intrigado Shadow.

—Son los guardianes de las esmeraldas, debes derrotarlos para poder apropiarte de la gema que poseen, claro será según el color de la esmeralda, así que te recomiendo que empieces con esa labor si quieres recuperar pronto el bosque de tu amada María-comentó haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras y al instante se desvaneció.

—¡¡Maldición!!-Exclamo Shadow— ¿Dónde puedo empezar a buscar las tales esmeraldas del caos?-Se preguntó a sí mismo-pero la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Para que las quiere?, probablemente para nada bueno, es mas estoy empezando a creer que si las busco puede que esté haciendo el trabajo sucio por él, o peor facilitándole las cosas para quien sabe que, pero también es cierto que le hice una promesa a María y no pienso incumplirla, no me queda opción más que buscarlas y dárselas a cambio del bosque, debo hacerlo... por María...-concluyó mirando al cielo, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, estuvo pensando en lo que podía hacer—Tal vez si consigo vencerlo con mis poderes, pero es muy bueno, debe de serlo para desvanecerse tan rápido que no pude ni tocarlo si quiera, tal vez si uso las esmeraldas para acabar con él pero, el dijo que pocos sabían cómo usarlas "Cada una contiene un poder oculto que muy pocos seres conocemos como usarlos"-Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, no importaba en lo que pudiera pensar parecía que solo había una solución—Debo de recolectar esas esmeraldas y dárselas a cambio del bosque y de la llave del corazón del bosque, me guste o no deberé de hacerlo, una promesa es una promesa y yo nunca te defraudare, daré lo mejor de mí para conseguir esas dichosas esmeraldas del caos, pero primero debo de dar una pequeña condición para así asegurar que el bosque estará a salvo de cualquier cosa que Mephiles intentara—¡¡Mephiles he tomado una decisión¡¡-Exclamo Shadow, de la nada apareció una niebla negra y de ella surgió Mephiles.

—Te escucho Shadow-Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hare lo que me pides, pero con la condición de que dejaras este bosque en paz, no lo tocaras ni le harás nada-Comento Shadow Mephiles solo sonrió.

—De acuerdo Shadow-Dijo Mephiles para luego decir-Por cierto, hay una cosa más que debes recordar, cumpliré con mi parte del trato siempre y cuando no rompas una simple regla.

—¿Y cual es?-interrogó Shadow.

—No puedes enamorarte de ningún ser mientras no me entregues las siete esmeraldas-Comentó maliciosamente Mephiles ante lo cual Shadow preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sobresaltado Shadow-¿Y eso porque?

—Porque si te enamoras de alguien podrías tardar más en cumplir tu misión, si rompes esa regla simplemente anularé el trato y destruiré por completo todo este bosque incluyendo desde luego el corazón del lugar, y sabes muy Bien lo que eso significa- le recordó Mephiles, Shadow bajó la cabeza resignado y luego dijo.

—Acepto-concluyó Shadow sin levantar la mirada.

—Excelente-dijo Mephiles victorioso ante la decisión de Shadow, jamás pensó que sería tan fácil de manipular.

—Te estaré esperando Shadow, avísame cuando consigas cada esmeralda, solo para saber que estás vivo aun, quiero que mueras sin antes cumplir nuestro acuerdo-Comento Mephiles mientras soltaba una malévola carcajada.

— ¡No lo hare!-Dijo simplemente Shadow.

—Bien, si tu lo dices me tranquiliza un poco, no olvides nuestro trato, cumple con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía-Dicho esto, desapareció en esa extraña y misteriosa niebla negra dejándolo solo, no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero al menos había asegurado que su bosque no sería dañado por lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, y eso era lo único que le importaba a él, no importaba si el resto del mundo estuviera a manos de ese sombrío ser, al menos el bosque no correría peligro, el prometió que haría lo que fuera para recuperar la llave del corazón del bosque y protegerlo no importaba a que precio, y si para cumplir eso era necesario poner en riesgo su vida y enfrentarse a los guardianes de esas dichosas esmeraldas, lo haría, no había vuelta atrás, su viaje estaba por empezar, un viaje que le llevaría al extremo, para ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, mientras Shadow pensaba eso en todo el bosque se sentían los aires de aventura y peligro, factores que seguramente pronto estarían cubriendo al pacífico bosque, en un lugar alejado de aquel palacio se encontraba una creatura mirando el cielo que pronto se estaba oscureciendo, lo que le sorprendía era que no era hora de que anochezca, eso para las creaturas del bosque solo podía significar una cosa.

—Así que al fin ha ocurrido ¿eh? ya era hora, necesitaba algo de acción por aquí-Comentó con una sonrisa satisfactoria el ser, apenas se le veía su sombra pero se podía apreciar un destello color gris proveniente de sus ojos, la sombra se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras contemplaba el horizonte.

—jamás lo creí posible-Volvió a hablar el ser—Por fin está pasando, esperaba algo más de calma antes de que llegase "la tormenta" pero creo que así son las cosas así que mejor me preparo para esto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una cueva obscura una figura extraña abría los ojos, junto a él se pudo apreciar un brillo morado

—Así que al fin mi siesta está por terminar, espere este momento con ansias, espero que valga la pena haberme despertado, espero que no me este subestimando este presentimiento, y que haya valido la pena, debo de prepararme para la llegada de quien ose molestar mi sueño-Dijo una voz que parecía algo maligna, las sombras impedían que se viera quien o que era lo que hablaba—Solo debo de saber si podrá pelear a mi nivel, supongo que así será, si no el controlador no me hubiera despertado a mi también, a menos que me encuentre a mi primero-Rio un poco—La pregunta es ¿Podrá contra mí? Solo el tiempo me dejara ver a mi rival, si es que consigue encontrarme claro, ya lo veremos, hasta entonces esperare a que mi turno llegue-Comenzó a reír de forma malévola mientras el brillo continuaba pero sin dejar ver a esa figura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mientras en otro lado del bosque, en un sitio oscuro algo caminaba entre los árboles, era una figura muy rara, parecían ser cinco figuras moviéndose, pero con la oscuridad que se provocó en el cielo no se podía saber con exactitud, lo que si era lógico de pensar era que esas figuras eran peligrosas.

—He esperado muchos años por esto, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que de inicio-Habló una de las figuras.

—Lo que sé es que esto será divertido-Comentó la otra.

—Y pronto podré poner a prueba mi potencial-Agregó una de las cinco figuras.

—Espero pueda ser al cien por ciento-comentó la cuarta.

—Y también espero que mi oponente no sea un debilucho-Continuó la quinta.

— ¡Y que esto sea una grata experiencia!-exclamaron al unisolo las cinco figuras mientras empezaban a reír sonoramente, esperaban con ansias la gran batalla que estaba por venir, siguieron su marcha las cinco figuras a través del bosque oscuro, tal parecía que las creaturas y animales de esa zona se habían escondido ante tal suceso de oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—En el cielo una figura sobrevolaba el lugar, pero por las nubes obscuras en el cielo no se podía notar que era, solo se distinguía un brillo dorado-Este lugar es más extenso de lo que recordaba, cuando sea mi momento lo sabré y empezare con mi labor, hasta entonces esperare pacientemente a que el controlador indique mi turno, espero los demás estén preparados, y esperen pacientemente su momento como yo lo hago, cada quien debe de esperar su turno si es que este llega, el equilibrio en esto debe de ser respetado y eso lo sabemos todos, realmente si el controlador nos despertó esto debe de ser tomado en serio, el nos encontrara, lo sé bien, no será necesario buscarlo, y al parecer el podrá ser un reto para cualquiera así que no lo subestimen compañeros, espero lo sepan bien-Dijo esa figura mientras se perdía en las nubes obscuras del cielo embravecido de ese lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar se encontraban dos figuras, una estaba parada viendo el cielo, parecía pensar, la otra estaba detrás de él viéndole con cierta preocupación, entonces por fin la figura que estaba mirando hacia lo alto rompió el silencio.

—La hora ha llegado-dijo en un tono serio la primera figura, sin duda era un chico.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó la figura que estaba detrás, por su voz, debía ser una chica, entonces él se volteó y con seria expresión le dijo.

—Ya deberías saberlo, hemos estado juntos durante un buen tiempo, no es posible que no lo sepas aun-Dijo entre extrañeza y pesadez el chico.

— ¡¿Pues como quieres que lo sepa si siempre me andas guardando secretos! ¡Tú no confías en mí!-le reprochó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-- ¡¡No desconfío de ti, la razón por la cual no te he dicho mucho sobre este tema es porque sigues siendo una niñita inmadura como la que conocí tiempo atrás!!-le regañó el chico ante lo cual ella se quedó callada, al notar esto el suavizó su expresión-pero no es necesario que lo diga, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de ahí en un volcán, la lava salía sin cesar, dentro de este una figura se veía surgir una gran figura de la lava del interior del volcán, pero por el calor no se distinga la figura, era como un espejismo, esta extendió lo que parecían ser un par de alas enormes.

— ¡Al fin! La hora ha llegado, realmente he esperado tanto este momento por demasiado tiempo, espero no sea una mentira, y sea un buen desafío, si es que consigue acabar con los demás claro- dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza y soltaba un chillido-Realmente este momento al fin llego y más vale no decepcionarme o esto se pondrá muy mal para este lugar, he esperado por liberar mi poder y Espero por el bien de este lugar que no me defraude, mi paciencia tiene sus límites, y si llega a los limites, los que pagaran esto serán los demás-Dicho esto soltó otro chillido mientras los vapores calientes del volcán lo cubrían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar totalmente distinto, una sombra se deslizaba ágilmente entre los árboles, no se podía distinguir que clase de creatura era, solo se podían ver un brillo verde que al parecer salìa de sus ojos, después de un momento se detuvo en un lugar despejado de árboles donde se contemplaba el cielo enfuresido y levantó su mirada, estaba cubierto de nubes negras y entonces se le oyó decir.

—Así que por fin está pasando, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que todos estuvieran preparándose para lo que está a punto de venir, me pregunto si será necesario que todos luchemos en esta ocasión, sea como sea debo prepararme también-Se dijo a sí misma la figura, que por su voz tenía que ser una chica—Es mejor estar totalmente prevenida para esto, sobre todo si me llega a encontrar antes que a los demás, lo único que sé es que esta vez algo me dice que quien quiera que está buscándonos... puede tener éxito en su misión-concluyó de forma pensativa sin apartar la mirada del cielo, entonces abrió lo que parecían ser alas y emprendió vuelo sin una dirección fija, seguramente esto sería todo un reto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------——-—

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shadow estaba en su castillo mientras entraba a un cuarto, en el habían varias cosas, pero se dirigió a un armario, lo abrió y de el saco un bastón, este parecía ser de madera

—Creo que necesitare de ti, hacia mucho que no lo usaba, pero si esto es tan difícil como creo lo necesitare-Dijo para sí mismo mientras contemplaba su viejo bastón, estaba algo polvoso y parecía que no se había usado en mucho tiempo lo recogió y se dispuso a caminar, antes de irse decidió ir a un lado más del bosque —Antes de irme debo de despedirme de ella-Comento para sí mismo mientras apresuraba su paso, hasta que llego a donde reposaba el cuerpo de su querida María, Shadow se acerco al este, se arrodillo frente al lugar-María, debo de salir en un viaje para poder cumplir la promesa que hice, si todo sale bien cumpliré con lo prometido y todo estará bien y tranquilo de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, o algo parecido, me debo de marchar, cuídate y volveré pronto…espero-Dijo Shadow mientras le dejaba una hermosa rosa de color carmín, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar cuan feliz fue con ella y que ahora el cretino de Mephiles le arrebató a su ser más querido, se sentía inútil pero por ahora debía enfocarse en su tarea de recolectar las dichosas esmeraldas del caos, sin embargo una visión pasó por su mente, vio siete gemas que se mantenían en el aire y luego vio unas sombras, también pudo ver como de lo que se podría decir eran sus ojos salía un brillo del color de la esmeralda, luego de golpe volvió a la realidad preguntándose que podría significar aquello, dejó de lado eso y se dispuso a partir en busca de las esmeraldas del caos, debía encontrarlas lo más rápido posible para así poder tener de nuevo su amado bosque, el bosque que María le pidió cuidar, y de esta manera no incumpliría su promesa, entonces se dispuso a partir y salió sin un rumbo fijo, debía tratar de adivinar donde se podría hallar la primera esmeralda del caos, seguro muchos peligros le esperaban en aquel viaje pero por lo menos debía intentar conseguir los siete objetos para poder proclamar el bosque como suyo, Shadow volteo para ver una vez más el lugar donde estuvo por tanto tiempo, luego miro al cielo obscurecido y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar-Ahora comienza mi viaje, el viaje de Shadow The Magician.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**MSTH: Bien queridos lectores, este es el final de nuestro primer capitulo, espero disfrutaran de el tanto como Amy y yo lo disfrutamos al escribir**

**Amy: Así es, nos esforzamos bastante en él y espero sea de su agrado**

**MSTH: Esto es todo, el viaje de Shadow The Magician al fin dio inicio ¿Que cosas le esperan a Shadow? pues lo sabrán con el tiempo, por cierto este cap. se lo dedico a mi dulce y linda Wings-Dragón**

**Amy: Y en mi caso a mi lindo DarkBlue n_n bueno chicos un saludo para todos y espero que si les gustó nos dejen un Review ^^**

**MSTH: Así es, no olviden dejar su Review que por cierto, será para ambos, así que si van a dejarlo no olviden decir algo para ambos**

**Amy: Por mi parte eso es todo por hoy así que bye y saluditos para todos ^^ pero si me disculpan ¡¡¡ES HORA DE PERSEGUIR A SONIC!!! Nos vemos n_n**

**MSTH: Bueno, yo también me retiro, cuídense y nos leemos luego ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL¡¡**


	2. La luz blanca,el primer guardián aparece

MSTH: Hola queridos lectores, aquí Máster Shadow

Amy: y Amy Rose, primero que nada queremos agradecerles a todos por sus Reviews: 3

MSTH: Así es muchas gracias por sus Reviews, aquí les traemos el segundo Capitulo de The Journal of Shadow The Magician

Amy: y también decirles que desde este cap. empieza la acción Xd

MSTH: Así es Amy, espero les agrade, y disfruten mucho de el

Amy: solo una cosa más, saludos para todos los que dejaron Review, y para los que no lo han hecho déjenlos en este cap.

MSTH: Así es, Gracias a DarkBlue y a Alicia The Hedgehog, gracias compañeros por sus muy preciados Reviews

Amy: bueno eso es todo por mi lado, saludos a mi DarkBlue y a todos mis amigos escritores y lectores de Fanfiction

MSTH: Y sin más que decir los dejamos con el segundo cap. nos vemos al final de este cap.

Capitulo 2: La luz blanca, el primer guardián aparece

Shadow se encontraba caminando mientras por su mente pasaba una pregunta: "¿Donde se encontraría con esos seres y como los vencería?"Estaba caminado por el lugar cuando en su mente tuvo una visión, era una especie de cueva obscura, y una especie de luz blanca la alumbraba, en el interior de esta se escuchaba el ruido de alguien respirar fuertemente, después de eso la visión desapareció.

—¿Que fue eso?-Se pregunto Shadow a sí mismo, tal vez era una señal de que lo que buscaba se encontraba cerca de él, Shadow solo acelero su paso, buscando algo parecido a esa cueva que él vio en su mente, comenzó a sentir una extraña pulsación en su cabeza, y con cada paso que daba se aumentaba esa pulsación.

—¡Debe de estar cerca, lo puedo sentir!-Exclamo Shadow mientras seguía corriendo mientras seguía esas pulsaciones en su cabeza después de buscar con desesperación, encontró la cueva, era tal como en su visión, entró observando hacia diversas direcciones para poder encontrar lo que buscaba, entonces sin previo aviso fue envestido por una creatura a la que apenas y pudo ver.

— ¡¿Que rayos ha sido eso?!-Se preguntó y cuando el enemigo se acercó pudo ver un minotauro de pelaje blanco.

—He sido yo, que quieres y que buscas-Interrogó el ser a lo que Shadow se levanto y exclamó.

—Mi nombre es Shadow the Magician, busco las esmeraldas del caos.

—Así que tu eres por quien hemos despertado de nuestro largo descanso, veamos que es lo que tienes-Le exclamó el minotauro, este se le abalanzó como la primera vez y Shadow dio un salto lateral para poder esquivarlo, al instante se vio envestido de nuevo de su atacante, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que la situación pudiera salírsele de las manos, el minotauro volvió a embestir con la misma fuerza y brutalidad de antes, Shadow lo volvió a esquivar, así siguieron ambos una y otra vez.

—Eres rápido, debo de reconocerlo, pero con solo huir de mi no te será suficiente para ganar-Exclamo el minotauro mientras gruñía enfurecido, vio lo que podría ser su única oportunidad de ganar y poder vencer.

—Este tipo tiene un fuerte temperamento, tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor y así usar su propio peso en su contra-Exclamo Shadow mientras sonreía, eso molesto un poco al minotauro.

— ¿Por que sonríes?-Pregunto furioso el minotauro, Shadow rio un poco y le dijo

—Por que no puedo creer que a alguien como tú le dieran algo tan importante si se nota que eres tan débil-Comento Shadow mientras reía, y se ponía junto a una pared, el minotauro se empezó a llenar de rabia, mientras Shadow le decía los insultos que primero se le venían a la mente, alguien observaba todo desde lo lejos, no tenía una figura aquella sombra, pero esta siguió observando el combate.

— ¡Me las pagaras!-exclamó el minotauro mientras se lanzaba a la acción, Shadow dio un salto y el minotauro se estrello contra la pared haciendo un gran estruendo en toda la cueva, Shadow cayó encima de su cabeza y luego le dijo burlonamente.

—Vamos, ¿A poco eso es todo lo que tienes?-Se burló Shadow ante lo cual el minotauro trato de alcanzarlo pero este se le escabullo de las manos posicionándose en frente de una pared.

-Yawww, que sueño tengo, no eres un reto para mí-agregó Shadow haciendo que el minotauro se pusiera tan caliente de la rabia.

— ¡Ven acá pequeño mocoso!-exclamó y entonces dio otra envestida que falló y esto ocasiono que sus cuernos se clavaran en la pared de lleno, intento soltarle un puñetazo pero Shadow se escabullo y este término clavando su puño en la pared, este no podía sacarlo.

—Creo que te has atorado, y es mi turno de atacar, ¡¡Total Discharge!!-Exclamo Shadow y de su bastón salieron varios rayos que electrocutaron al minotauro, del cuerpo de este salió humo pero no parecía vencido.

— ¿Crees que soy tu burla?-Pregunto furioso el minotauro, mientras con sus fuerzas sacaba sus cuernos y su brazo de la pared-¡Este será tu ultimo error!-Exclamo furioso mientras levantaba varias rocas del suelo y se las aventaba, Shadow las esquivaba con algo de dificultad una tras otra.

—Este tipo no sabes nada de auto control, está perdiendo la cordura y ataca por instinto, creo que debo de cambiar de estrategia, al menos hasta que se calme y ver otra forma de hacerlo caer o quedare mal parado-Comento Shadow con nerviosismo mientras seguía esquivando las piedras que este le lanzaba mientras Shadow pensaba de repente en su cabeza oyó algo que le pareció interesante.

—Piensa, el enemigo no tiene autocontrol, lo cual lo lleva a cometer locuras impensables, un buen ejemplo es lo que hizo hace poco, ahora por eso a tu favor.

— ¿Quien...-se preguntó Shadow pero lo cierto es que no había nadie más en ese lugar, eso le pareció irracional y extraño, pero lo que le dijo era cierto, debía tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades y oportunidades, hasta que recordó lo que hizo la primera vez, si podía sacarlo fuera de la cueva teóricamente tendría más ventaja en ese lugar, claro solo era una teoría pero la podría usar a su favor.

—Es hora de salir-pensó para luego dirigirse-Hey, minotauro minotauro minotauro, aquí perrito -Se burló ante lo cual el minotauro sin dudarlo lo siguió en una embestida que lo llevo a salir de la cueva y Shadow aprovecho eso, si podía hacerlo estrellar contra arboles o rocas podría agotarlo como para derrotarlo con sus poderes de mago Shadow busco con la mirada algo lo suficiente mente duro como para que pudiera resistir el peso y la fuerza del minotauro, pero el minotauro no estaba dispuesto a esperar pacientemente y volvió a lanzarse furiosamente contra él, Shadow apenas consiguió escaparse de el ataque y el minotauro termino estrellándose contra un árbol el cual destrozo con el impacto, el minotauro solo se sacudió la cabeza y volteo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Shadow

—Esto aun no acaba inútil, te romperé todos y cada uno de los huesos y hare que me supliques que te mate-Exclamo furioso, Shadow hablo para sí mismo

—Al parecer los arboles de esta región no son muy duros, tendré que fortalecerlos-Comento Shadow mientras volvía a sonreír, luego se recargo en un árbol-¿Que sucede? ¿Es la hora del

descanso?-Pregunto mientras sonreía el minotauro se lanzo nuevamente contra Shadow, este dijo algo que el mino tauro no alcanzo a escuchar y el tronco donde estaba cambio a un color gris obscuro, Shadow permaneció delante del árbol hasta que el minotauro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entonces saltó y el minotauro se estrelló dejando oír un ruido metálico por la región, un enorme golpe salió como resultado de su propia ira, eso pensaba el minotauro, este había quedado un momento inconsciente, pero parte de sus cuernos se hicieron pedazos y su cabeza empezó a sangrar, Shadow sonrió victorioso ante el resultado, sin embargo de nuevo pudo escuchar aquella voz.

—Bien hecho Shadow The Magician, tienes talento, mucho talento, seguro no te será difícil ingeniártelas para derrotar a los guardianes restantes, aun así solo me resta decir buena suerte, estoy convencido de que la necesitarás-la voz se desvaneció mientras pronunciaba la última frase.

— ¿Que fue todo eso?-se preguntó en su mente un desconcertado erizo, ¿Quién podría ser aquella misteriosa voz que apareció en su cabeza, no era alguien que conociera porque si fuera así reconocería esa voz, estaba verdaderamente confundido, Shadow se acerco a donde se encontraba el recién tirado minotauro, este seguía inconsciente cuando se acerco a este junto al cuerpo inerte de este se encontraba una gema de color gris, esta brillaba con intensidad, Shadow la recogió.

—Así que esta es la dichosa esmeralda del caos, una menos faltan seis-Comento para sí mismo, ahora debía de volver a ver a Mephiles, así que decidió dejar al minotauro, pues ya no necesitaba nada de él, así que se marcho de ahí e ir con Mephiles solo para demostrarle lo que había conseguido, una vez que llego de vuelta a donde había iniciado.

— ¡Mephiles he vuelto, y he conseguido la primer esmeralda del caos¡-Exclamo Shadow, de pronto una niebla obscura se formo dejando ver la figura de Mephiles.

—Bien hecho Shadow, has Superado mis expectativas, ahora entrégame la Esmeralda-ordeno Mephiles extendiendo su mano, pero Shadow guardo la esmeralda.

—No lo creo Mephiles, el trato dice que te de las siete, pero no dice que te las de una por una-Dijo shadow con una sonrisa, Mephiles bufó molesto ante la osadía de Shadow pero un trato era un trato así que suspiró pesadamente para luego decir.

—Está Bien, como tú quieras-concluyó desvaneciéndose, no por el hecho de haberle dado un poco de libertad lo dejaría de espiar, eso no estaba en sus planes. Ahora para Shadow se formaba una nueva interrogante, "¿dónde podía estar la siguiente esmeralda?", se dirigió hacia la salida y una vez en el bosque empezó a caminar sin rumbo como la ultima vez, de repente, a lo lejos vio un brillo de color purpura, no tenía idea de que podía ser, pero sintió la misma punzada de antes y la esmeralda empezó a brillar, empezó a correr hacia donde venia el resplandor, de repente le empezaron a dar dolores de cabezas más fuertes.

—Se que tu puedes Shadow...-oyó decir

—María-susurró a la nada y siguió corriendo, estaba cerca de su destino de eso no había duda y haría lo que sea para poder conseguirlo Shadow se acerco al lugar, muy decidido a obtener la segunda esmeralda.

—Esto es solo el comienzo, me pregunto si cada guardián será tan interesante como lo fue el primero-Bromeo Shadow para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al lugar, se sentía algo cansado por la batalla contra el primer guardián, pero eso no lo detendría en seguir con su promesa, su viaje había iniciado y no lo detendría por nada, el nunca se echaba para atrás ante nada una vez que se le había propuesto, y no empezaría ahora.

Fin del capitulo.

Amy: Bien señores lectores, queremos decirles que nosotros pondremos a un guardián por capítulo, yo creo que es lo justo.

MSTH: Así es Amy, será un guardián por capitulo, Espero les haya gustado a pesar de que no fue tan largo como el primer capitulo, pero al menos este tuvo acción jeje.

Amy: cierto, en el siguiente cap. también habrá el factor acción por todos lados, saludos a todos los lectores y ahora si me disculpan ¡¡¡ES HORA DE PERSEGUIR A SONIC!!! Nos vemos n_n

MSTH: Bueno, yo también me retiro queridos lectores, no sin antes darles las Gracias a Shadow Storm 15 y a mi linda y querida Wings-Dragón por sus Reviews, no olviden dejar un Review en este capitulo, cuídense y nos leemos luego. ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL¡¡


	3. La Batalla contra elgrifo,AmyRoseaparece

MSTH: Hola queridos lectores, los saluda Máster Shadow.

Amy: y Amy Rose 7, es un gusto verlos esta semana con nosotros.

MSTH: Esta es la segunda batalla de Shadow, seguro les gustara, pues una sorpresa pasara en este cap. ¿Verdad Amy?

Amy: Así es pero no les diremos, ustedes lo leerán durante el cap., por cierto les invito a leer para los que aun no lo han leído The Chaos Tournament escrito por mi compañero Máster Shadow, el Fic es buenísimo.

MSTH: Gracias amiga, yo recomiendo todos los Fic de mi gran amiga Amy, todos son muy buenos en fin, antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amigo y tu querido novio darkBlue24, a mi linda y querida novia Wings-Dragon a la cual le mando un beso, y a nuestra gran amiga Alicia The Hedgehog.

Amy: Lo mismo digo, pues bueno eso es todo nos vemos adentro.

MSTH: Hasta el fin del cap. queridos lectores.

Capitulo 2: La pelea contra el grifo, Amy Rose aparece.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, era de noche así que trataba de ir con cuidado de no tropezarse o golpearse contra algún árbol en medio de tanta oscuridad, de nuevo como la vez anterior había empezado a sentir fuertes palpitares en su cabeza.

—Debe de estar cerca-se dijo a sí mismo, iba caminando hacia donde su instinto le decía y al llegar hasta un punto donde la luz de la luna se filtraba en el bosque pudo ver a una especie de araña gigante con un gran bulto en su telaraña, este no se movía por lo que parecía que estaba muerto, sin embargo la araña vio a Shadow e intentó abalanzársele— ¿Así que quieres jugar eh? ¡Pues juguemos!-exclamó Shadow para darle una fuerte patada, la araña se aturdió un poco y Shadow aprovechó para darle otro golpe, la araña antes de que pudiera ser golpeada tejió rápidamente una red lanzándola hacia Shadow, este logró esquivarla justo a tiempo antes de que esa cosa lo atrapara—Eres bueno debo admitir, ¡Pero yo soy mejor que tú!-Exclamó Shadow la araña gigante gruño e intento embestirlo, pero Shadow consiguió esquivarla a tiempo la araña, continuo atacándolo, pero Shadow conseguía escaparse a tiempo—Eres una molestia, aunque me sirves de calentamiento me aburres¡¡Star Fire!!-Exclamo Shadow y de su bastón salió una llamarada que se convirtió en una estrella de fuego, esta se impacto de lleno contra la araña cubriéndola en llamas, la araña comenzó a soltar varios chillidos que demostraban un fuerte dolor mientras corría en círculos—Si no toleras el calor entonces tal vez te guste el frio ¡¡Ice Tomb!!-Exclamo Shadow y de su bastón salió una especie de aura de color celeste, esta cubrió a la araña gigante, y el fuego comenzó a apagarse, pero del cuerpo de esta comenzó a brotarle hielo, este cubrió completamente a la enorme araña, hasta que esta se convirtió en un cubo de hielo gigante, Shadow solo lo vio unos segundo, se acerco a este—Hump patético-Dijo secamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo convirtiendo el hielo en añicos, para después continuar con su camino, sin embargo el bulto después de que Shadow se alejó del lugar empezó a moverse, por fin se logró abrir la seda y dejó ver a una misteriosa figura, no se podía saber con exactitud quien era debido a que estaba oscuro, esta figura miró en dirección en la que Shadow había ido. Por otro lado Shadow siguió caminando y de nuevo sintió esas extrañas punzadas en su cabeza, odiaba sentir así la presencia de una esmeralda, sin embargo su esmeralda gris empezó a destellar, no entendía por que hasta que algo se le pasó por la cabeza—Puede que me equivoque, pero si mi teoría es cierta las esmeraldas reaccionan cuando estoy cerca de otra esmeralda, si es así entonces esto será aun mas fácil, aunque...-dudó Shadow, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo sobre esta loca misión, no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando hasta una parte del bosque que era bellamente iluminada por la luna, de pronto se vio frente a un pacífico lago en el cual se veía el reflejo de la luna que se podía apreciar esa noche, de pronto, escucho el sonar de un fuerte aleteo, este volteo para luego ver a un enorme grifo de color purpura, este despedía una aura que denotaba bastante maldad.

— ¿Se puede saber quién eres y que haces en mis dominios?-Pregunto el grifo con un tono malévolo y enojado.

— ¡Yo soy Shadow The Magician! Y vengo por la esmeralda del caos que tú tienes en tu poder-Comento Shadow seriamente, el grifo lo miro amenazantemente.

— ¿Quien te crees que eres para pensar que puedes llegar y decirme esto?-Pregunto el grifo en un tono furioso, Shadow lo miro muy serio.

—Yo soy alguien quien ha vencido a uno de ustedes-Respondió en forma victoriosa Shadow mientras le enseñaba su esmeralda.

—Veo que has vencido a ese cabeza de chorlito, pero créeme, yo no soy como él, ¡Yo soy más fuerte que él!-Exclamo el grifo en un tono amenazante mientras se elevaba en el cielo, Shadow solo lo miro algo molesto.

—Este tipo tiene una notoria ventaja al poder volar, pero mientras más alto vuele ¡Más duro será la caída de esta cosa!-Exclamo Shadow para sí mismo mientras pensaba en algún plan miró a su alrededor, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir era usar los arboles para lograr ventaja—Perfecto-pensó Shadow y entonces sin dudarlo más empezó a brincar de rama en rama hasta que subió a la copa y fijó su objetivo, al verlo a una altura considerable se aventó a él en una patada que lo hizo golpear contra el piso, el grifo se quedó sin aliento mientras Shadow daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia y de esta manera no ser afectado por lo que podría ser una muy furiosa incorporación.

—Nada mal, para ser un novato-dijo el grifo—Pero ¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres derrotarme!-exclamó volviendo a alzar el vuelo por lo alto, de pronto Shadow fue envestido por aquel grifo y tirado al suelo, esto no se podía quedar así, se iba a incorporar sumamente furioso pero en eso oyó.

—"Shadow, la clave para el éxito es saber esperar y no actuar a la ligera, busca su punto débil y piensa las cosas con sumo cuidado para no ser afectado por una torpe acción"-Comento la misma voz que había escuchado la otra ocasión, pero de pronto otra voz sonó en su cabeza.

—Shadow, si quieres tener la victoria, debes de atacarlo desde un punto del que no se espere, debes de aprender a usar el poder de mis hijas-Comento esa voz, esa voz era más seria y a la vez sabia, Shadow sentirlo.

— ¿Que esta pasando? Primero esa voz extraña y ahora esta otra ¿De quienes serán?-Se

pregunto a si mismo mientras veía su esmeralda, de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que el grifo había empezado con un nuevo ataque, este se dirigía rápidamente con su cuello extendido mostrando su pico, las intenciones del grifo eran claras, este lo quería atravesar con su filoso pico, Shadow ya no podía escaparse, estaba muy cerca para esquivar su ataque, Shadow solo se preparo para el impacto pero unos segundos antes de ser atravesado por el pico del grifo una gran luz cubrió a Shadow haciéndolo desaparecer, el grifo se impacto contra el suelo, Shadow volvió a aparecer unos metros más adelante, el grifo lo miro desde el suelo, estaba algo aturdido, pero ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

— ¿Que rayos fue eso?-Se preguntó Shadow.

— ¡Valla! después de todo este chico tiene algo interesante-dijo el grifo aturdido y sorprendido a la vez.

— ¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó una figura a lo lejos, por su voz se podría decir que era una chica.

— ¡Bien! Sea como sea debo aprovechar esta oportunidad-comentó Shadow mientras se lanzaba al ataque, pudo darle una fuerte patada al grifo aprovechando que este aun seguía tendido en el suelo.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que eso es todo lo que tienes-preguntó en tono burlón Shadow, el grifo con trabajos se puso de pie y sus ojos destellaron fuertemente, Shadow sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, de pronto sus brazos se movieron y se situaron a sus costados.

— ¿Que rayos? ¡No me puedo mover!-exclamó Shadow mientras miraba con impotencia al grifo que tenía una mano levantada hacia el, Shadow trató de moverse o de manipular su cuerpo pero esto no pudo ser posible, si no pensaba en algo estaría perdido, sin embargo pudo oír a lo lejos unas palabras raras y pronto el grifo fue envuelto por unas plantas que lo ataron y así inmovilizarlo

Shadow recupero la movilidad— ¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Shadow mientras miraba a todos lados.

— ¡Así que alguien mas estaba aquí! Justo como lo pensé ¡Déjate ver!-Exclamo furioso el Grifo mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de las plantas.

—No sé que paso o quien hizo esto, pero será mejor aprovecharlo¡¡Star Fire!!-Exclamo Shadow y otra llamarada tomando la forma de una estrella de fuego salió del bastón de este y cubrió al grifo en llamas, este soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor.

— ¿Crees que esto será suficiente para acabar con migo?-Pregunto muy furioso el grifo, de pronto el aura de maldad que emanaba del cuerpo del grifo aumento y las plantas y las llamas que lo cubrían se desintegraron, el cuerpo del grifo tenía varias quemaduras, pero no parecía que eso le afectara, el grifo comenzó a jadear muy furioso.

—Parece que este ser no sabe cuando darse por vencido, debo de terminar con el pronto, no me quedan muchas energías por la pelea anterior con el minotauro-Dijo Shadow algo serio, el grifo no parecía que se dejaría vencer tan pronto, en eso el grifo pensó en terminar con esto de una vez y por todas, abrió su mano y una energía negra la llenó, Shadow debía pensar rápido o sería tarde, el grifo disparó esa gran energía hacia Shadow y a este no le quedó más opción que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, de pronto apareció una figura femenina y se posicionó delante de él, una barrera morada apareció de sus manos y se expandió con la forma de un talismán del ying y yang, el golpe del grifó no surtió efecto en esta barrera.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado, usa tus poderes, yo te cubro!—Le dijo la chica, esta vestía una blusa sin mangas armada a su cuerpo de color azul y filos celestes, una falda de color rosa y un sombrero raro, a juzgar por su apariencia podría ser una hechicera, Shadow por fin reaccionó y aprovechó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para atacar al grifo, este al ver que su ataque fue neutralizado lanzó mas y mas bolas de energía oscuras con la intención de debilitar la barrera, pero la chica no bajaba su defensa a pesar de eso, antes la fortalecía mas, aunque le interesaba saber quién era esa eriza y que quería prefirió dejar las preguntas para el final, parecía que el grifo había centrado su atención en destrozar la barrera de la chica, así que decidió pensar en algo rápido.

—Shadow, debes de concentrarte en la energía de mi hija, vuelve a repetir la acción que realizaste hace unos momentos y acaba con tu rival-Le dijo la misma voz sabia que le había hablado antes.

—Debo de estar loco para hacerle caso a una voz extraña, pero si eso me ayuda a terminar con esto lo hare-Murmuro Shadow para sí mismo, saco la única esmeralda que el poseía por ahora y se concentro en esa joya.

— ¿Que haces? ¡Deja esa joya y has algo!-Exclamo la eriza, Shadow la ignoro hasta que sintió una energía cálida correr por su cuerpo, la esmeralda brillo, Shadow vio a un lugar cercano al grifo.

-¡¡Chaos Control!!-Exclamo Shadow, una luz lo cubrió haciéndolo desaparecer, la luz volvió a aparecer en el lugar donde el erizo había visto dejando ver a Shadow en el lugar, el grifo no pareció darse cuenta pues seguía atacando a la barrera que la eriza había creado-Te tengo¡¡Ice Tomb!!-Exclamo Shadow y como con la araña gigante una aura de color celeste salió cubriendo al grifo este intentó resistirse, la eriza deshizo su barrera y lo miró desafiante.

—No, no lo creo amigo. ¡¡Inmovia avisora!!-Exclamó la eriza dirigiendo ambas manos hacia el grifo, este se dejó de mover y se quedó tieso hasta que fue encerrado en una prisión de hielo.

—Seré una novata... pero no soy tonta-dijo la eriza victoriosa.

—Solo falta una cosa más-Dijo Shadow acercándose al hielo, entonces lo golpeó justo en el centro y este se quebró en mil pedazos, de repente la joya que el grifo tenía en su poder apareció en el suelo, Shadow la recogió—Ya eres mía-Susurró para sí mismo, en eso miró a la eriza que estaba a sus espaldas— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Mi nombre es Amy Rose, soy una aprendiz a hechicera pero lo que se me basta para acabar con cosas así-comentó orgullosa—Y bien ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Shadow The Magician, soy un mago experto, aun así quiero saber... ¿Por que me salvaste?-Le pregunto confundido.

—Por que el bulto que aquella tenía en su tela gran araña era yo-contestó sencillamente la eriza rosa.

—Si eres tan hábil como dices ¿Como terminaste dentro de ese capullo de telaraña? Esa araña era mucho más débil que el grifo-Comento secamente Shadow.

—Bueno por así decirlo no estuvo dentro de mi plan además no fue culpa mía, si no de mi maestro-comentó enfadada Amy.

— ¿Que tiene que ver con esto tu maestro?-Pregunto Shadow confundido.

—Veras, hacíamos un par de entrenamientos juntos y en eso a mi maestro le pareció divertido hechizarme temporalmente para que me durmiera, prácticamente y en otras palabras hizo trampa durante la lucha de entrenamiento-comentó a punto de estallar en ira.

—Y entonces mientras dormías esa araña te atrapo ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Shadow mientras la veía a los ojos intentando ver si esta mentía.

—Sí, y juro que cuando encuentre a mi maestro me las pagará todas juntas-exclamó con una llamarada de ira en los ojos.

—"Al parecer no es la primera vez en que su maestro le haya hecho una mala broma, vaya tipo, en fin no me interesa lo que haga o no haga "Dime algo, ¿Sabes que es esto?-Pregunto seriamente mientras le enseñaba la esmeralda que acababa de recoger.

—Sí, es una esmeralda del caos ¿A que viene la pregunta?-dijo ella mirándolo confundido.

-Así que las conoces, espero que no las estés recolectando, pues si es así tendré que destruirte-Amenazo Shadow mientras se ponía en guardia, pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor y cayó al suelo, sus energías habían llegado a su límite.

—No claro que no, porque después de todo hay algo que siempre llevo en mi mente, la enseñanza mas valiosa de mi maestro, no tomar atajos para llegar a ser una hechicera de verdad y las esmeraldas califican como atajo-concluyó mirando hacia el cielo.

—"Al parecer el maestro de esta chica no es tan cabeza hueca como pensé, la chica no parece mentir, y aunque mintiera no puedo hacer Nada para defenderme" Bien...puedes irte...ya no me debes...nada-Comento Shadow con su voz algo apagada mientras con la ayuda de su bastón luchaba por ponerse de pie.

—De eso no va-dijo seriamente la chica-estás mal herido y además de eso te puedo ayudar, digo después de todo en algún momento deberás conocer a mi maestro, está en tu destino el que lo conozcas.

— ¿En...mi...destino?-Pregunto mientras se mantenía en pie con trabajo, pero después de unos segundos volvió a caer— ¡Maldición!-Exclamo Shadow mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie.

—Cálmate, por ahora no te podrás mover mucho, no te preocupes el único peligro real aquí eran esa araña y el grifo, todo está tranquilo sin ellos, además yo sé de que te hablo cuando te digo que lo quieras o no te toparás en alguna ocasión con mi maestro-le comentó desviando la vista fugazmente hacia el lago.

—Si tú lo...-no pudo completar la frase, pues perdió el conocimiento, al parecer no solo había llegado a su límite, si no que los había sobrepasado seguramente.

—Valla, quien lo diría-dijo pero en eso susurra levemente—Pero si supieras... que él tiene lo que buscas...-no dijo más y con algo de dificultad lo llevó hasta la base de un árbol para que descanse

—Esta vez... tenlo por seguro que me las pagarás maestro-concluyó dejando que el bosque se quedara en un arrullante silencio

-----------------------------*en otro lado*-------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Que tanto se puede demorar esa chica en despertar?-preguntaba una sombra desconocida, caminaba de un lado a otro meditando—Sea como sea no debería preocuparme por ella, digo si ha puesto atención a mis lecciones estará bien, supongo-Se dijo a si mismo, miraba el cielo pues seguía preocupado por algo—Al fin llegó el día...no quería que esto pase, se que aun no estoy listo…aun así si me derrotan, me derrotarán peleando-Comentó serio, la suave brisa hizo que sus púas se movieran, tenía una mirada perdida, porque sus pensamientos lo mantenían ocupado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

MSTH: Bien queridos lectores, este fue el tercer cap., ¡Celos!, tiempo sin actualizar algún Fic mío jeje, ojala les gustara la sorpresa, seguro si esto fuera un juego seguro saldría una pequeña ventana que diría:"Amy Rose has been unloaked, and its avaliable in the Story Mode" jejeje.

Amy: Cierto, pero también diría algo como "Warning!, this character is very dangerous and extremely easy to anger" o algo así jaaja, sí que es peligrosa.

MSTH: Jajaja, ojala hayan disfrutado de este cap., cuídense y nos leemos luego, le mando un gran abrazo y un beso a mi linda novia Wings-Dragon, si me disculpan me retiro, debo de atrapar una Esmeralda del Caos cuídense y nos leemos luego ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!

Amy: pues yo me retiro también, ¡¡ES HORA DE PERSEGUIR A SONIC!! Y no quiero llegar tarde a la cita XD nos leemos después saludos para todos y para mi lindo novio ¡sayonara!


End file.
